


Solo

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, HEA, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mention of rimming, Mutual Masturbation, Payment for sexual acts, Professor Ben Solo, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Solo Female Webcam, Teacher-Student Relationship, That turns into full blown daddy kink, because I can’t help myself, face fucking, jerking off, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: In which Rey gets into a very prestigious but extremely costly engineering program and is freaking out about how to pay for it.Enter her best friend Rose, who tells Rey about this super easy "online sales job" that her sister Paige did to get through Law School.Rey finds out this job is as a solo female webcam performer...Professor Solo hates the fact that he is lonely and spends way too much time on PornHub. One night he takes a chance and clicks on an ad for "live webcam girls".What happens after months of their internet interactions, when Rey walks into Professor's Solo's class on her first day at Coruscant University?





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in the works for a while now, but a prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter put me into high gear. 
> 
> This will be a short one for my standards, smut for the sake of smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**One**

“I can’t believe it!” Rey said in an excited whisper as she held the paper and torn envelope in trembling hands. Scanning over the contents of the letter once more, Rey let out a shaky breath before squealing and jumping up and down in her small apartment. 

The city of Tokadana was kind to her. After growing up in the foster system in Jakku, anywhere would be an improvement, but moving half a state away to attend Tokadana Community College had practically saved her life. 

A stipend from the state afforded her a small apartment just a mile from the campus, and a scholarship covered her first two years of college. Within a few weeks of moving to the new city, Rey was offered a job at a local bookstore, and that is where she met her best friends Finn and Rose. Her friends budding romance happened in the music section and were dating with the month. 

That was a year and a half ago, and with her final semester about to start and an acceptance letter to the engineering program at Coruscant University in hand, Rey let it all sink in.

“How in the hell am I going to do this?” She said to herself, still in awe that she was accepted to the most prestigious program in the county, at one of the most costly private universities. 

Rey didn’t have parents to help her pay for college. They left her, like an overdue book, in a library when she was just five years old. She was placed in foster care, not even twenty-four hours later. Every opportunity she had, Rey would run away from her foster father, always ending up at that same library, just hoping that her parents would come back for her. 

But Mr. Plutt would come to collect her each time. Over the months, as the librarians came to know the small girl with a tiro of buns tied at the back of her head and a smile that could light up a room, they would at least wait a few hours before calling her foster dad to come get her. 

This is where Rey learned to love reading, to love knowledge, and it set the foundation for her to graduate first in her class at Jakku High. She would always remember her guidance counselor, Ms. Maz, who never stopped believing in her, and Rey couldn’t wait to call her old friend and give her the good news. 

It turns out that Maz screamed louder than Rey and the young woman had to hold her phone away from her head, so her eardrum didn’t rupture. Rey always felt better when she talked to Maz, and even though the woman who looked like an old withered Hobbit who just walked off set from Lord of the Rings didn’t have any magical solutions, she always left Rey with a feeling of confidence. 

So with determination, Rey stuck her acceptance letter up on her fridge with a smiley face magnet and went to soak in the tub. 

The next morning she didn’t feel any better about her prospects, and after the millionth heavy sigh of her shift, Finn finally came up and pulled the price gun from her hand, “Peanut, you have to tell us what is going on.”

Rose seemed to appear out of thin air with a pilfered lollipop shoved in her cheek, “Has she spilled the beans yet?”

Finn saddled up next to girlfriend and threw an arm around her shoulders, “No, she just keeps huffing and puffing, effectively scaring everyone in the children’s session.”

“_She_ can hear you,” Rey shot back as she snatched back her price gun and aggressively clicked another sticker from the gun and stuck it to the newest novelization of the Star Wars series. 

“Oh, so you can talk!” Finn said sarcastically with a raised brow.

With yet another exhausted sigh, Rey priced one more book, making sure not to cover the handsome face of the dark sided space prince on the cover. “I got into Coruscant...”

Rose was on her best friend in under a second, wrapped her arms around Rey’s neck and causing the taller woman to bend under the attack of the five-foot-two Asian woman with the energy of the roadrunner from the old cartoons. 

Finn reached over his girlfriend who was still attached to Rey and kissed his friend on the forehead. “That’s amazing, Rey!” But then he saw the worried look on her face, and his expression fell, “This was the goal right? What you have been working towards...”

Finally, Rey extracted herself from Rose’s embrace and took a step back as her shoulders slumped in defeat. “It’s all I ever wanted, all I ever wished to happen, but then reality set in.”

“The reality that you are a rockstar and are going to kick that engineering program’s ass!” Rose whooped. 

A small smile pulled at the corner of Rey’s mouth, but she shook her head, “The reality that I’ll be a hundred grand in debt before I can even think about applying for a job in the field.”

Somber expressions ghosted across Finn and Rose’s faces. They knew Rey’s roots, knew she was a hard worker, that she took care of herself, and that she didn’t like to own anyone, anything. But even they couldn’t fathom how to come up with that much expendable income over the next few years. 

Then Rose’s face lit up, “You need to talk to Paige!”

“Paige,” Rey questioned. “You mean your sister?”

“Yeah! She put herself through law school, doing this work from home thing.”

“What kind of work from home thing...” Rey asked, thinking it sounded too good to be true. 

Rose shrugged, “She said it was internet sales, and she always got a big kickback with each sale. She only worked a few hours a day and was able to make rent and pay her tuition.”

Rey was still skeptical but thought that it would be worth at least talking to Rose’s sister about the opportunity. So with one final sigh, Rey nodded, “Give me her number, and I’ll call her.”

* * *

It took four days for Rey to finally hit the green call button on her phone, but she smiled as the woman with the same joy as Rose in her voice answered. 

“Um, hi,” Rey shuddered. “You don’t know me, but I’m friends with your sister...”

“You must be Rey!” Paige answered in her sweet and chipper tone. “Rose told me you would be calling.”

“Oh, okay...good...” Rey still felt a little uncomfortable just calling Paige up like this. “So, uh, how much did she tell you about my situation?”

Paige’s warm smiled could practically be heard through the phone, “She told me that you are the smartest and nicest person she knows and that you got into an amazing program at Coruscant, but are worried about funds for tuition.”

Now Rey had to let out a nervous chuckle, “Yep, that about sums it up.” She didn’t know if she should be upset with Rose for spreading all of her business or relieved that she didn’t have to do it for herself. So gulping down the lump in her throat, Rey went on, “Rose told me that you were able to work from home while in Law School and didn’t have to take out any loans.”

The other end of the line was quiet—too quiet, and it makes Rey’s nerves skyrocket. But then Paige spoke, “Maybe you and I should meet up in the city sometime this week and talk about it.”

“Why can’t we just—“

“It’s not something that should be discussed over the phone. You will have questions, and I think face to face is best.”

Rey was officially freaking out, but she numbly nodded, then remembered that she needed to voice her agreement, “Yeah, lunch, this week.”

“Great!” Paige’s chipper tone was back. “I’ll text you the details!”

Then the line went dead, and Rey was left looking down at the black screen of her phone while a million different scenarios ran through her mind. 

Was Paige a collector for mob bosses? Was she selling drugs? Was she obtaining organs on the black market? What was so bad that Paige couldn’t talk about it over the phone?

Rey hardly slept that night, all the possibilities racing through her mind and kept her tired eyes trained on the ceiling. Rose would have told her if the job was terrible...her best friend wouldn’t be sending her into a disaster, and Paige was a well-respected attorney, so she would not have engaged in illegal behavior. 

The only solace was when Rey got a text from Paige the next day with a time and place for them to meet up. Only two more sleepless nights before she got her answer. 

* * *

Rey exited the subway with fifteen minutes to spare. Stress sweat set in two stops ago, and she pulled at her shirt to try and circulate air while praying her deodorant was working. At first she thought that Paige would try to meet her down by the courthouse near where her legal office was, but instead, Rey found herself in a neighborhood where up and coming professionals lived. 

Passing rows of townhomes, Rey finally came to the small cafe and immediately caught sight of Paige, having stalked her on Facebook the night prior. She resembled Rose in the eyes and mouth but had a more slender body as compared to Rose’s more feminine curves. Her hair was pin-straight and spilled over her shoulders and across the silk blouse. 

Looking down at her ripped jeans and a graphic tee, Rey wondered if she was out of her league. Then she remembered that Paige already did her time, she did this mysterious job, earned her money, paid for school, and now she was on the other side in pencil skirts and five-inch pumps. 

“Rey,” Paige called out with a smile and stood to embrace her. “You are prettier than Rose gave you credit for.”

Smoothing out her windswept hair and wiping the beads of sweat from her upper lip, Rey forced a smile and muttered a ‘Thank you’. She sat when Paige gestured to the opposite seat and started to adjust the silverware on the table in front of her as the waiter filled a glass with iced water. 

“You’re nervous,” Paige observed with a quiet tone. 

“Just a little,” Rey admitted. “Rose said that you really enjoyed the work and that it put you through law school, but it kind of freaked me out that you couldn’t tell me over the phone—”

“It’s porn.” Paige cut in.

Rey startled at her admission, and her silverware chattered to the pavers of the outdoor patio of the cafe. “I’m sorry...what?” She exclaimed. 

Paige leaned forwards, “Sit down, Rey.” The younger woman complied, so Paige continued. “Saying that so simply was unfair of me, but I don’t want to lie to you.”

“So...porn?” Rey said with a shaky breath. 

“It was more like solo girl webcam stuff.”

“You assume that I know what that means.”

The expression that floated across Paige’s gaze was one of excitement but also pity, “Meaning, guys and girls would pay to watch me do things to myself.”

“So you recorded yourself...” Rey looked around and then lowered her voice, “masturbating?”

“No, it was all live. My clients could interact with me, could ask me to do certain things, change the angles or toys I was using.”

“Toys...”

“Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs...”

Rey spit out the water she was taking a sip of, “Butt what?”

Paige smiled, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Most of my clients wanted just the run of the mill, watching a girl get off.”

Slumping back in her seat, Rey couldn’t believe how causally Paige was talking about all of this. “I’m guessing Rose has no idea that is what you were doing?”

“No, she thought I was giving online presentations on pharmaceutical.”

“You don’t seem embarrassed about it, so why didn’t you tell her?”

Thinking for a moment, the smile finally fell from Paige's face, “At first I was embarrassed. Rose was still in high school at the time, and I knew she would never understand, it was more comfortable to lie to her and especially to our parents. But then I started to like it, the work not the lying.

“I just couldn’t find a way to tell them that not only was I performing sexual acts for money, a lot of money, but that I would have continued to do it for free. I just convinced myself that they would never understand.”

Rey pondered this for a moment. She didn’t have a family to worry about. She would not have to endure the judgmental looks from a mother or the disappointment from a father that ‘never wanted this for his little girl’. But she had Finn and Rose, and most importantly, she had her integrity and moral compass to contend with. 

“Look, Rey, this kind of work isn’t for everyone. I have plenty of colleagues that are paying on student loans, there is no shame in doing it either way, but from what Rose tells me, they only let in twelve people from outside of Coruscant University to join the program, and that seems like a pretty big deal to me.”

Rey bit her lip and looked up into the compassionate eyes of Paige, “So you...uh...enjoyed the work?”

Paige laughed loud enough for the table next to them to notice. “I got paid a lot of money to orgasm a few times a day. What do you think?”

Rey blushed and nodded to herself. It wasn’t that she had never masturbated, hell, after losing her virginity in high school and then trying to date when she first moved to Tokadana, Rey found that it was easier to service herself than deal with the intimacy of bedding a partner. 

Before her mind could talk her out of it, Rey looked up at Paige. “So how much money are we talking about here?”

Returning Rey’s smile, Paige called the waiter over so they could order their lunch, “More than enough to set you up in Coruscant and pay through your Masters.”

They enjoyed their lunch together, Paige shared stories from her time as a solo cam girl. How some times it was easier to block out the incoming screen, so she would only hear her client but not have to see them. Other times, she got off on watching how much pleasure she was giving her clients. She talked about the business side of the work, how she would get a flat rate for each client, that they could buy fifteen minutes at a time with her, and even leave a tip if they were extra satisfied with the session. 

Rey felt more comfortable with the whole idea, and Paige offered to be available as a supportive solo sister if needed. By the end of their lunch, Rey left with much to think about and the phone number to a man named Poe Dameron who ran the company Paige worked for. 

* * *

It took another week for Rey to finally call the number. A man with a kind voice said that he had been expecting her call and that Paige had already given her a glowing recommendation. 

The next day she was down in the business district and walking into a nondescript storefront. A perky woman with blonde buns who introduced herself as Kaydel sat behind a glass desk and invited Rey to sit and wait for Poe to get done with his prior appointment. 

Not ten minutes later, a young man with dark wavy hair and olive skin escorted a leggy redhead out from a back hall and into the lobby. They were laughing and smiling at each other, the woman’s top was unbuttoned halfway down her chest, and Rey looked down at her sundress and pulled at the hem. 

The man she assumed was Poe turned from the door and spoke, “You must be Rey.” He looked her up and down and then held out his hand. “Paige didn’t lie about you.”

Rey took his hand, shaking it professionally, like Maz had taught her, making eye contact and gave a closed-lip smile. “And that would make you Poe.”

“The one and only,” he said with a big smile. “Please, come on back so we can have a chat.”

Rey felt his hand brush the small of her back as they started towards the hall, and this made her walk a little faster, shivering when she heard him chuckle from behind her. 

His office was bland, with a light wood desk, big-box store black leather chair, two other seats that looked like they were stolen from a doctor’s office and then a couch that looked...well used.

Poe motioned her to sit in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk as he took the generic office chair. Rey perched on the edge of her seat, crossing her legs at the knee and pulling at her dress hem again. 

Her gaze kept shifting to the couch, having heard the term ‘casting couch’ one too many times when researching the porn industry. This didn’t escape Poe’s notice, “Are you okay?”

Rey cleared her throat, “I uh, I’m not sure how this part usually goes, but Paige told me that it was only solo work...”

Poe followed her eyes to the couch once more, and he laughed, practically startling the young girl across from him, “I don’t make porn here, Rey. We are just here to talk over the specifics of my business.”

She turned back towards the man maybe eight years her senior, “So I won’t have to sleep with you?”

“No,” he chuckled again. “I use the couch to sleep here when I’ve been working too late, and I can say with certainty that I am not interested in sleeping with you.”

This made Rey balk, “I know that I’m not chesty, or curvy—”

“Rey, I’m gay,” Poe announced with a breathtaking smirk. 

“Oh,” Rey said as her cheek heated again. “That’s...yeah, that’s good.”

Poe sat back in his chair, pressed his fingers together, and tried to hide his smile, “With that out of the way, how about we get down to business.”

* * *

Rey left Poe’s office with a 1099 form and a brand new MacBook Pro. She signed a contract that she wouldn’t work for another company or freelance and that they would come back to renegotiate in six months. If she was able to bring in good revenue, then she could keep the laptop, which thrilled Rey since she could use it when school started. 

She was set up with a profile on Poe’s website and given instructions to take some photos at home. Poe told her that professional pictures aren’t used because he wants their clients to feel like they are just meeting a girl online, that its not sex for money, but just two people enjoying a sexual encounter through the glory of webcams. 

Poe smiled and patted her on the shoulder, “Make the most of this. The majorities of my employees enjoy the work. It’s okay to be nervous, the clients actually like that, makes it seem real for them.”

So with a resolved nod, Rey packed up her new computer and headed back to the subway for the thirty-minute ride home. 

* * *

It takes her another three days to build her profile. She was told to think of her brand, girl next door, fem-dom, shy, adventurous, but in the end, Rey just settled on being herself. So she took pictures in band tees and panties, wore bralettes and boy-shorts instead of lace and thongs. 

On her first night off in over a week, Rey sat down in the middle of her bed, took a deep cleansing breath, and then opened up her computer. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter Two!!

**Two**

Benjamin Organa-Solo was an engineering prodigy of the twenty-first century. His father and grandfather before him paved the way for the current graduate program at Coruscant University, so it was no surprise that Ben became the youngest Dean of the School of Engineering by the time he was twenty-eight.

Now at thirty, he was thriving at the university, contracting with his uncle’s research and development firm, and respected within the engineering community. He had a three-bedroom apartment on the thirty-seventh floor of one of the more affluent buildings in the city along with a Ducati motorcycle and a Land Rover in the garage below.

As he walked into his apartment, threw his bag down on the marble countertop, pulled a beer from his stainless steel fridge, and admired the tidiness of his living room and the view from his floor to ceiling windows, he thought that from the outside looking in, it would appear that Ben Solo had everything…

But he was lonely and sick and tired of jerking off into monogrammed handkerchiefs in a darkened office or having to wash his finish down the drain of the glass-enclosed shower.

He tried dating, but learned early on that scene wasn’t for him. Most women lasted a few weeks before complaining that he never had time for them before moving on. One night stands were more convenient, but still required going out to bars and picking up a said woman. As much as he hated it, Ben was very familiar with his right palm.

So after a particularly grueling week and a stack of mid-term papers to grade, Ben slumped back in the chair in his home office. He thought when taking the Dean’s position that he wouldn’t have to deal with undergrads anymore, but the University President Mr. Kenobi figured it would be best for all the department heads to teach the intro class for their schools.

Each semester, Ben had to endure forty new engineering majors, knowing that only twenty-five percent of them would see him again during their graduate work. Secretly Ben had been considering going for his doctorate in physics, but that would mean stepping down as Dean, and he just wasn’t ready to give that up yet.

Nearly halfway through the papers and down two beers, Ben pushed away from the remaining stack of mid-terms and woke the screen of his laptop. He knew what would happen next, the same thing that happened any time he started to feel that pit in his stomach or that throb between his legs.

With a sigh, he worked at his belt and untucked his crisp white shirt. The long sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows before he even popped the top of his first beer, and his forearm muscles flexed as he threaded the button free and lowered the zipper of his dress pants.

Ben brought up his browser, and before he could even type in the p-o-r, Safari was suggesting commonly visited sites, and he clicked on his favorite. He tried to avoid the co-ed section since he spends ten hours a day surrounded by them. So he started with the cunnilingus category.

It wasn’t an act that he did for his one night stands, but when Ben got in a relationship, there is nothing he liked more than to go down on a girl. It was something about being able to control the woman’s pleasure, being the one to determine when and how hard she came on his face, that got him off.

He palmed himself through his boxers as he watched a guy with too many tattoos go down on a busty blonde. Three minutes in, Ben was still trying to stroke his cock awake, but it remains as unenthusiastic in his hand as the blonde was with her partner’s poor technique.

With a huff, he moved on to another video, then another, finally hard but he wasn’t heated with lust, his heart rate was barely up, and his balls hung limply against his thigh as if they knew that there was no need to become excited and tighten.

Ben was about to give up, thinking how pathetic it was that he couldn’t even get himself off, but then something caught his attention.

It was one of those stupid ads that usually distracted him from his chosen video, but for some reason, he felt the urge—the need—to click on it.

Chat with Local Girls, it says.

Live Webcams, it promises.

He had never done this before. He never paid for porn, never dreamed of watching a live show, and he sure as shit wasn’t dumb enough to let some creep get a hold of his credit card number. So when he was creating an account and entering his sixteen-digit card number without a second thought, Ben was unable to place what had come over him.

There was an option to look at the profiles of the available girls, or there was a button that just said, ‘I’m Feeling Lucky’, and without a doubt, Ben went for it.

Scrolling through the terms and agreements, he didn’t care that they would charge his card $100 for every fifteen minutes he stayed on with the ‘contracted party’. He just prayed that one of his students wasn’t about to pop up and try to get him off.

Within seconds he was redirected to a platform that looked a lot like Skype, and he was able to adjust his screen so that he could only be seen from the chest up.

When the screen finally came up, the girl on the other end squeaked in surprise before starting to fumble with her hair, sweeping it back with her fingers perhaps in an attempt to make herself look more sensual.

She was tiny and sitting cross-legged on her bed in a Superman tee-shirt and panties and Ben had half a mind to ask to see her ID before they went any further. The last thing he needed was a scandal with a minor, but maybe it was blind faith in a porn company or the fact that he couldn’t stop raking his eyes over her body, but he decided to trust that she was at least eighteen.

“Hi!” She said almost too loudly. “I’m Kira.”

Ben tried not to scrunch his face. That sounded like a made-up name if he had ever heard one, but he wasn’t about to go broadcasting the fact that esteemed profession Ben Solo was about to jerk off with some chick from the internet. So he cleared his throat, “Hello, Kira. You can call me Kylo.”

The name that he pulled out of a comic book made the girl giggle, and Ben felt his cock throb at the light sound. “Well, Kylo...what can I do for you tonight?”

In a blatant display, Ben looked down into his lap and smirked at a bead of precum that leaked from his tip, “To be honest, I’m not sure. This is my first time doing this kind of thing.”

The girl, Kira, sighed and pulled at the hem of her shirt that barely covered her navel, “Me too...so I guess that makes us both virgins of sorts.”

Ben snorted in disbelief. _Sure_ it was her first time. She was good, pulling off the innocent act perfectly. He was positive that her clients loved hearing that they would be her ‘first’. As his cock throbbed again, there was no denying that he was also responding to her awkwardness.

“I am honored to be your first,” he said, playing along.

“So is there anything you would like me to do?” Kira asked, shifting on her light purple bedspread.

“What do you usually do,” Ben swallowed thickly, not believing that he was having this conversation. “When you are getting off that is...”

Ben was a giver when it came to sex. Yes, he intended to find that high as well, but he wasn’t satisfied until he could make a girl come once on his tongue and then at least once more on his cock before he let himself find release.

Kira giggled again, “I usually do it with the lights out and under the covers, but I doubt that is what you paid for.”

Both of them paused, an uneasy silence stretching across miles of fiber optic wires as the realization that Ben was buying her time and she would be masturbating for money.

Before either of them could back out, and with Ben knowing that he wascharged by the fifteen-minute block, he used his left hand, the one that not wrapped around his cock, to push back his hair before he spoke, “How about you take off your shirt so I can see your tits.”

A look of surprise crossed her face before she nodded and then gripped at the hem of the royal blue shirt. Slowly, with either nerves or with teasing practice, Kira exploded inch after inch of tanned skin and then it was soft swells, rosy nipples,collar bones begging to be nibbled, and finally her lip trapped between her teeth as if waiting for his approval.

So he gave it. “I bet I could fit your beautiful tits in my mouth.” She sucked in a breath at his words, and he watched her chest rise and fall. “Touch them. I want you needy and wet before you show me your pussy.”

He watched the muscles of her thighs and abdomen jump as he spoke, his cock responding to her reaction. Then she nodded again as if in a daze and skimmed her lithe hands up along her ribs and then cupped her meager chest and Ben wished that he could feel her skin, test the weight of her breasts.

“How do they feel?” Ben asked in desperation.

“Small,” the girl answered in a slightly defeated tone.

“I like small tits,” Ben replied, not being able to see anything wrong with Kira’s body. “I wish I could taste them...” He gripped his cock at the base but didn’t pump. “Play with your nipples. I want to see them get hard.”

She let out a moan that in any other situation would have seemed to be born of pain, but Kira did as she was instructed and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Ben could see her dusky areola pucker with the stimulation.

This time Ben couldn’t help but upstroke his cock, squeezing slightly and twisting his wrist at the top before pulling his fist back down. “Does that feel good?” He asked, his voice coming from deep in his throat, laced with gravel and hunger.

Kira moaned again before admitting, “My tits are very sensitive...”

“Fuck,” Ben ground out, now gripping his cock to prevent from blowing his load right on the spot. His chest was already heaving, “Pinch them...as hard as you can take it.”

Following his prompt, Kira hissed as he watched her fingers go white with the pressure and the blood rush to her tweaked nipple. “That looked like it hurt...” he said in almost a sing-song voice. Her eyes were glassy as she bit her lip and nodded, and he wasn’t sure if it was with lust or from the pain, and Ben had to stop himself from reaching out to the screen and attempting to touch her face. “Do you want me to kiss them and make it better?”

Without having to be told, Kira placed her thumb in her mouth, coating it in saliva before taking it and swirling around her bruised nipples, painting them glossy as if he had just laved his tongue over it. Ben wished that he could blow hot breath across her pebbled skin, but he just rubbed his palm over the leaking slit of his cock.

Her pupils almost overtook her hazel eyes, and Ben swore he saw the cotton of her panties darken with the moisture of her cunt. He knew she was ready. “Such a good girl,” he cooed. “Are you ready to touch yourself?”

The first fifteen minutes were up, and Ben quickly clicked to agree to another fifteen. It wasn’t beyond his notice that for $200 he could have just paid an escort to suck him off, but there was something about Kira that made it worth the money. Plus Ben couldn’t leave her like this...he wanted to see her beautiful tits and face glow after coaxing her through an orgasm.

While he was looping through inner musing, Kira moved her hands down her toned abdomen and was running her fingers up and down her inner thighs. “Keep talking,” she almost whined, needy for his dirty words and deep voice. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Ben huffed out a chuckle and slumped back in his chair, “Oh, sweetheart. If only I was there and could do precisely what I want...”

Her breaths came short and quick, “And what would that be?”

Now he leaned forward again, “I would eat your ass until it was tender enough to take my finger, then I would fuck your pussy with tongue and suck on your clit until you forgot how to breathe.”

For a moment, Ben thought that Kira really did forget to breathe, but then her body quivered, and she shuddered out a quiet, “Fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Leave me some love so I can write more porn...
> 
> Come hang on Twitter @EDangerTaylor


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I wanted to get these crazy kids through their first session. 
> 
> The POV changes are a little weird due to them using fake names, but just go with it. This is porn for the sake of porn.

** Three **

“Fuck...” Rey had never been so turned on in her entire life. 

She enjoyed sex with past partners and wasn’t a stranger to self-pleasure, but even when she indulged in watching porn, letting a particular kink work her into a panting mess, this was the first time that she actually felt slick pulsing from her core.

“I need—” Rey said between shallow breaths. “I need—”

“What, sweetheart?” Kylo’s voice was deep and yearning.

Having grown up in the foster system, Rey wasn’t given a pet name. Plutt just called her ‘girl’, so to have such an endearment come from the full lips of her client made her shiver. More words came through her speakers, and she wondered if his voice was indeed that deep in person. Rey was so distracted that she didn’t comprehend what he said, but knew that she had to give him an answer. 

“I need to touch myself.” Rey finally admitted. 

He growled. Kylo actually growled in his darkened room, from Maker knows how far away, but Rey felt it in her bones. “Please,” she added. 

His shoulders rolled as if he was preparing himself for a fight, and then he gave her permission, “Stick your hand in your panties.”

Rey moaned and slid her palms down below her navel and into the elastic of her simple cotton panties. She shaved that morning, leaving a postage stamp-sized patch of hair at the top of her slit, but her curls were already damp, and at any other time, Rey would have been embarrassed by the amount of moisture collected there. 

Kylo watched her knuckles move under the white and teal pokadotted cotton. As he held his breath and adjusted the volume, he could hear the wet sound of her fingers moving along her core. Kira was glorious with her head lulled to the side, cheek resting upon a tanned and freckled shoulder, eyes hooded and lips raw from her teeth. 

“How does that feel?” He asked in desperation. 

“So good,” came her quick reply. 

He let her play for just a moment more before he leaned forward in his chair. “Stop,” Kylo said with authority. 

Kira whined, “Why...”

“Because it is what I wish.”

Ceasing the movement but keeping her hand in her panties, Rey looked directly into the camera. Her chest was warm and breathing erratic. A part of her, a surprisingly large part, enjoyed being told what to do—by Kylo at least. 

She took this moment to study the man on her computer screen that made her want to beg for release. Not being able to see his surroundings, it caused her to focus on his face. A strong brow, dark eyes, nose of a Greek god, and lips she was sure could do all and more of what he previously threatened. Kylo was pale as if he spent too much time indoors, and his screen cast blue-tinted shadows across his angular and striking features. 

Rey wondered if she met him in a bar, or maybe on the subway, whether she would give him a second glance. If the current state of her body had anything to say about it, she sure as fuck hoped that she would return his smiles or glances of intrigue. Only then he could take her home, and perhaps she would finally know what his hands felt like against her heated skin. 

After her breaths calmed, a smirk that creased his cheeks formed on his lips, “Put your fingers in your mouth, sweetheart.”

“Wh-what...” Rey stuttered. 

“I let you have what you needed, now you will give me what I need.”

Her cheeks went rosy, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. Pulling her hand from within her panties, Rey could feel how her slick was practically dripping from her fingertips. In truth, she had never tasted herself before. When she masturbated, Rey would lick her fingers before toying with her clit, but never brought them back up to her mouth. 

“What would you like me to do, Kylo?” Rey purred. 

Now his breath shuddered, “I need you to tell me what you taste like...”

She hummed in acknowledgment and first teased her middle and ring fingers across her lips before taking them entirely into her mouth. As much as she wanted to see Kylo’s expression, Rey kept her gaze on the camera. 

Making a sound somewhere between surprise and intrigue, Rey slid her fingers out between her lips and allowed her flavor to resonate against her tongue. 

“Tell me, Kira,” Kylo insisted. “Tell me what your pussy tastes like.”

More for show, she licked back up the length of her fingers and pondered for another moment, “Like chamomile tea, with just a drop of honey.”

Ben had to grip the base of his cock for the hundredth time since starting the session, but this time he took it a step further, allowing his large hand to slide along his scrotum, rolling his balls between his fingers while wondering what it would feel like for Kira to take them within her mouth. 

The muscles in his abdomen jumped, “I just knew that you would have a sweet cunt, and now you are going to show it to me.”

Rey wasn’t ignorant to the fact that this was her new job. She knew this man came to her from a porn site, and he was paying her for this, but she still gave pause before revealing her most intimate parts to him over the internet. 

Maybe he saw her hesitation as part of an act, but his expression softened. “It’s alright, Kira. I’ll let you come this time. I promise.”

With a slight nod, because Rey desperately needed a release, she hooked her fingers into the panties and lifted her rear just enough to get the material over her hips and sliding down her thighs. 

“You set those aside for me, Kira,” Kylo insisted. “They belong to me now.”

Her legs were pressed together, blocking his view of her cunt. Ben wondered if he was there with her, would he use his mouth or hands first...or perhaps would he bury himself to the hilt in one sharp thrust. 

Without having to ask, Kira let her knees fall apart, and Ben couldn’t help but let his gaze fall from her beautiful face to what he could only describe as a breathtaking pussy. To his amusement, freckles covered her from nose to toes. Her core was bright pink with arousal, and he just knew that bitting into her would make juices run down his chin like feasting on ripe watermelon at his family’s annual picnic. 

“Good girl,” Ben heard himself mutter as he gave his cock one firm upstroke. His body felt like it was on fire, having held off his climax since first seeing her tits. “Now, I want you to make yourself come for me.”

Rey had never been so excited about masturbating. Falling backward onto her left elbow, she made quick work of moving her right hand back to her core, swirling her fingers around the bundle at the top of her slit. 

“Not too far back, sweetheart,” his voice cooed through her computer. “I want to be able to see your face.”

This wouldn’t take long, being so worked up, Rey knew that if she rubbed hard enough, quick enough, that she could orgasm in under a minute. With her chin to her chest, so Kylo could get a good look at her pinched brow, pleading eyes, and swollen lips, Rey set a punishing pace on her clit.

Needing more, Rey sat up and threaded her left arm under her leg before plunging two of her fingers into her dripping pussy. 

Kira was a vision. She looked stretched around her two fingers, and he wondered if she would ever be able to take him. Her cunt was small, like the rest of her, and Ben’s mind ran wild with all the ways he wished to fill her. 

Her panting was becoming more frantic, moans echoed in his office. She was close and Ben’s gaze flitted between her face and her cunt. A short gasp brought his focus to lips set in a stunned O, hazel eyes rolled back, and a perfect blush on tanned cheeks. Snapping his gaze back down, Kira pulled her fingers from her cunt and Ben watched her tight opening pulse and he would have given anything to feel that wet vice around his cock. 

Mesmerized, Ben watched a dollop of her slick ooze from her core and he licked his lips with want for it. 

“Kylo...” she spoke breathlessly. 

Then the screen when black. 

Ben was so wrapped up watching Kira that he didn’t notice that his time was up, knowing that he would have paid for another fifteen minutes to bask in her afterglow. 

Looking down into his lap, Ben was surprised to see his seed running white down the backside of his fingers that were still wrapped around his cock. He had come, with barely a touch, just from watching that magnificent woman bring herself to pleasure. 

He was left with an unsettling feeling though, not knowing if he would ever see her again. At any other time, he would laugh at himself, thinking that he was a fool to feel so strongly for a camgirl after just thirty minutes, but she was everything.

“Fuck,” he cursed himself and reached for a tissue to clean up his spend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Make sure to leave me some love! It's my crack and keeps me writing! 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here...

**Four**

Rey felt wholly spent after she came down from the blinding orgasm, and she had just a whisper of his name on her lips as she looked down at the computer screen, frowning to see it without his face. 

Having explored the video program the previous night, she set herself to ‘Away’ so that no other clients could enter her chat. Rey needed a shower, but she just laid back on the bed, feeling an odd mix of bliss and loneliness. 

She was very fortunate to get a client like Kylo as her first, and she wasn’t naive enough to think that they would all be like him, Paige had more than confirmed that sessions like this would be few and far between. For a moment Rey also thought about how unethical it would be to ask Poe for Kylo’s personal information. 

* * *

Ben slept soundly but had the most vivid dreams about hazel eyes and tanned tits. The fact that he woke up with a mess in his shorts was not surprising since the prior night Kira had made him finish with no more than his hand gripping his balls. 

The thrilling aspect of the morning was the email from Flyboi Entertainment asking him to rate his satisfaction with the experience they offered. Ben clicked on the embedded link and was taken back to the website and provided with an electronic comment card of sorts.

Of course, he gave Kira high marks, and he chuckled to himself, not being able to think of the last time he gave a student an A++. What he found intriguing was that he was able to leave a tip, money that would go directly to Kira above and beyond her cut from the company. There was also a place where he could book another session with her and even make special requests. 

A sly smile came over his face as he put fingers to the keys. 

* * *

“Fucking board meetings,” Ben cursed as he unlocked his phone and looked at his calendar. It would be a full three days before he could see Kira again, that’s if she accepted his request for another session. 

For reasons he was unwilling to admit to himself, Ben was nervous about seeing her again. Maybe he was a little embarrassed that his heart raced at the thought of the internet camgirl, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to tell his friend why he was ducking out on drinks Thursday night. 

But perhaps the delay was a blessing, allowing Kira time to fulfill his special request. 

* * *

Rey took two to three clients per night, none of which lived up to Kylo. Poe reached out and told her how impressed he was with her comments and rebooks. Calling her a natural and saying that more than one client used the words, ‘perfect pussy’ which almost made Rey cringe, but she’s made more money in four days than she did in a month working at the bookstore. 

So after her shift at the bookstore ended at eight, Rey went home. She was happy to see the box from Amazon waiting at her doorstep, and she grabbed it, along with her laptop and hopped into her bed. Her chat window was barely open for a minute before she was accepting Kylo’s call.

“Hello, sweetheart,” his low voice rumbled. 

Not able to help the smile the overtook her lips, Rey answered, “Good evening, Kylo.”

“I hope the week has treated you well,” Ben didn’t know where this small talk was coming from, and cursed his nervousness. 

But her smile remained, “It’s looking up by the minute...”

They stared at each other for entirely too long before Rey remembered why they were both there. “I got something in the mail today,” she said coyly. “Would you like to see?”

Ben returned her smile with his own smirk, having some idea of what was in the box, but he played along, “Whatever could it be?”

Now a hint of mischief shone in her hazel eyes, “Some creep on the internet asked that I buy this thing—“

“Hasn’t anyone told you that it isn’t safe to meet men online?” Ben answered as he started to pull at the knot of his tie. 

“Maybe I like a bit of danger,” she replied while flipping open a pocket knife to cut the tape on the box.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Ben warned while wrapping the silk tie around his fist. “I would hate to have to punish you for scarring such beautiful skin.”

After splitting the tape on the top of the box, Rey pushed the tip of the knife into the pad of her forefinger and looked directly into the camera, “What kind of punishment would I deserve for let’s say…_pricking_ my finger?”

Clenching his fist around the soft fabric of his tie, Ben met her gaze, “Keep up that tone Kira, and you are sure to find out.”

Rey's heart was beating out of her chest, and she knew that their time was limited, so she pulled the knife away from her finger as her body itched to know what Kylo could do with that tie and filthy mouth of his. 

Reaching into the box, she pulled out the bullet vibrator, remembering Kylo’s instructions to buy something that she could use to stimulate her clit. She never needed toys before, finding her fingers more than satisfactory. 

“I’ve never used one of these,” she admitted, innocently. “Perhaps you can tell me what am I to do with it?”

Ben spent the next thirty minutes telling Kira precisely what he wanted her to do—starting with running the toy over her sensitive nipples, making them pucker and causing the most beautiful throaty moan to fall from her lips. When she promised with whispered words that she was dripping for him, only then did Ben allowed her to push the vibrator into her cunt. 

She came in under a minute and as Rey laid out on her bed, spent and gasping for breath, she noticed the timer counting down on her screen, “I guess this is goodnight, Kylo...”

He smirked, and the timer reset, “Not quite, sweetheart. You haven’t received your punishment yet.”

Rey shivered at his tone, but answered in a steady voice, “I can take whatever you give me.”

As it would turn out, Rey would be eating her words, since Kylo demanded that she press the vibrator to her already sensitive clit and keep it there until he gave her permission to remove it. 

Two more orgasms later, she was begging him to make it stop, but he just cooed at her to keep going, that she was doing so well, that she was making him so happy. With one last whimpering scream, Rey came a fourth time, liquid pulsed from her core and sprayed across her bedspread. 

Just before she passed out from overstimulation, Rey heard his smooth voice, “Such a good girl, making daddy come so hard.”

Ben jerked off again in the shower at the memory of Kira’s dripping cunt. He squeezed himself almost to the point of pain, just thinking about what it would be like to fuck into her tight core. If she had not shoved two of her fingers inside their last session with such ease, Ben would almost believe she was a virgin. 

* * *

They had a routine, every Monday and Thursday night, Ben would log on and spent thirty to forty-five minutes with Kira. He didn’t care that he was spending upwards of $600 a week on this new ‘hobby’, he has more than enough money and never spent it on anything of substance. 

But Kira...she was worth every fucking penny. 

Sometimes they would talk, he knew that she was saving up for school, but they kept most of the details vague. She tried to guess what he did for a living, taking in his dress shirts and silk ties, and his obvious money to burn. 

“Investment banker,” she offered.

Kylo snorted. “You wound me, Kira,” he said in jest. “But you know, I couldn’t tell you, even if you guessed right.”

“I suppose not,” she said, almost longingly. 

During another session, he attempted to guess her major, “You look like the English Lit type of girl.”

Now Kira looked offended, “And why is that?”

He shrugged, not ashamed of his assessment, “You see the light in the world.” _You see the light in me_, he held back. Maybe he wanted to picture her wearing nothing but one of his shirts, curled up in the chair in the corner of his office, nose in a book, and lust in her eyes. “You have that hopefulness of a romantic, but the fire of someone akin to Austen or Brontë.”

With softened features, Kira laughed, “Your words are always so flattering, but I know you didn’t come here to talk about academics.”

That night, Kylo had Kira get on her hands and knees and show him how she looks getting fucked from behind. 

A few weeks later, Rey received an email from Flyboi Entertainment like she always did the morning after a session with Kylo, but this time her brows pinched together in confusion at his odd request. 

Her friends started to wonder where Rey ran off to after work, and with flaming cheeks, she admitted to having an internet boyfriend. She changed his name to Kyle and told so many lies since she didn’t know anything about him apart from the fact that he has a filthy mouth that drives her wild and if her ears had not failed her, he liked being called ‘daddy’.

But that Thursday, Rey picked up a pizza from her favorite shop, as requested, and sat on her bed waiting for the familiar chime of the video chat. 

“Good evening, sweetheart,” he purred his usual greeting. 

“Hello, _daddy_ Kylo...” she teased. 

His eyes when hungry, but so was her stomach, so Rey pulled her pizza box closer, “What’s up with the food? You want me to rub pepperoni grease on my tits or something?” Rey hated that this wouldn’t be the strangest thing that a client asked of her. 

He let out a full belly laugh and the scrunched up his nose, “No, I want you to eat it.”

“You want me to eat...” she asked suspiciously. 

“Yes,” Kylo said before holding up his own slice of pizza and taking a large bite.

All at once it dawned on Rey. “Kylo...is this a date?”

Stopping mid-chew, his pale cheeks reddened, and he thickly swallowed the food in his mouth, “Maybe...”

Rey found this gruff, brooding, sexy as hell man more and more endearing each session and even though she wanted to giggle, more from joy than jest, she didn’t want to make him self-conscious, so Rey just bit her lip, smiled, and nodded before going for a slice of pizza. 

They talked about everything they could without hinting too much at their true identities. Rey loved hearing about his childhood. Kylo was the product of an ambitious mother and a workaholic father, both who didn’t have enough time for the child that his parents call a ‘mistake’ more than once during arguments. But he had wonderful nannies and went to camps and sent on trips all around the world. 

Rey divulged less about her life. No one, especially a man that was only around to watch her finger herself, wanted to hear about the depressing upbringing of a foster kid who was thrown away by her parents. So she kept it vague, only saying that she was raised by a man who wasn’t her father, worked for everything she had, and reiterated that she was doing the online porn thing to pay for a very costly college. 

Thirty minutes flew by before either of them realized, and Rey let out a sigh of relief when Kylo extended their session for another fifteen. He sipped on his second beer, and Rey just finished her can of wine, thinking that this defiantly felt like a date, even if they were hundreds of miles apart. 

They were both quiet, not knowing how they should finish their session, but Rey bit at her lip and blushed before speaking, “Can I ask you something, Kylo?”

“Anything...” A million questions ran through his mind, from her asking his real name, to an offer to fly across the country and end up in his bed.

“You have seen me—all of me.”

“I have.” he chuckled.

Rey couldn’t help but drag her palms up her bare legs in anticipation of what she was about to ask, “So I was wondering...”

“Yes, sweetheart...”

“If I could see you—” she swallowed hard. “All of you.”

Ben sucked in a breath at the request, knowing that in their past sessions, the camera was focused from his chest up. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, the hours in the gym each week were proof of that, but there was something so intimate about being that exposed. “You want to see me?”

Biting her lip again, Rey pulled her shirt over her head and nodded. 

He gulped down the rest of his beer and pushed the chair back so that Kira could see from his knees up. “What do you want to see?” 

This switch of power made Rey feel warm from the inside out. She was usually the one asking Kylo for direction, wanting to please him, but now it was about what she desired. “I feel a little underdressed...”

With a smirk, Kylo started to unbutton his gray dress shirt, and Rey was surprised how his large fingers worked so quickly at the small buttons. Her eyes roamed over each inch of newly exposed pale skin, fascinated by the beauty marks that speckled his chest. 

And what a chest it was!

Kylo looked broad with his clothes on, but as he rolled his shoulders and peeled the shirt away, Rey itched to run her lithe hands along his chest, trying to fathom how long it would take her to touch all of him. 

“Liking what you see?” His tone was cocky, and his eyes sparkled in the computer light. She was going to gnaw her lip open, and Ben got the urge to lick the raw skin, “Now you.”

Kira reached back and unhooked her bra, rubbing her hands across her tits as they were exposed. When her gaze dropped down his abdomen, Ben unfastened his slacks and pulled down the zipper. His companion was already ridding herself of the cotton shorts as he toed off his shoes and kicked his pants into a puddle of Armani. 

Rey sat in her panties, knees drawn up to her chest, and her thumb toying with her bottom lip as she continued to take Kylo in. The room around him was dim, but his skin glowed, a stark contrast to the black box briefs, and Rey may have licked the end of her thumb while watching Kylo palm the apparent bulge in his lap. 

“Now what?” He asked, still rubbing himself through his boxers. 

Too turned on to be embarrassed, Rey continued eye-fucking him, “Take those off. I need to see you.”

With a shuddered breath, Ben threaded his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and lifted his hips just enough to push the black fabric down his thighs and let them join his pants under the desk. This was the moment he dreaded as his dick slapped heavily against his abdomen and he could have sworn that Kira stopped breathing. 

“Jesus...” he heard her stunned tone. 

Ben knew he was well endowed. His father called it the ‘Solo Curse’, and there had been multiple women who, even in the heat of the moment, denied him, grabbed their clothes and ran from his apartment refusing to be ‘split open by that thing’. 

Slightly self-conscious, Ben wrapped his hand around his cock, maybe trying to hide it from Kira. With a deep sigh, he finally brought himself to meet her gaze, and to his surprise, she looked...hungry.

“Kylo...” she breathed out.

“I know,” he said with some shame. “I completely understand if you don’t like—”

“Your cock is fucking perfect,” Kira interrupted. 

Snapping his gaze from the screen to the camera so he could look directly at her, Ben stammered, “What did you say?”

Up until a year ago, Rey had no idea there was a name to how she preferred her sexual partners, but after a conversation with Rose about how ‘the poke wasn’t worth it’ with her last encounter, Rey realized that she was, in fact, a Size Queen. 

She’d seen how small the beer bottle looked in his massive hand, but his cock...Rey shivered at the thought of Kylo making her stretch around him. Her instantaneous reaction caused her to wonder why he looked ashamed, so Rey looked directly into the camera and repeated herself, “Your cock is perfect, and I’m trying to imagine how good it would feel in my tight, little pussy.”

“Fuck...” Ben ground out as he gripped around his dick and felt precum ooze from the tip. 

For the rest of their time, Ben let Kira tell him how to stroke himself, let her set the pace and talk him through his pleasure. He watched Kira show him how wet he was making her. She pushed three fingers inside her cunt, gasping at the stretch, but Ben knew it still wouldn’t be enough to make her ready to take him. 

They came together with breathy curses and throaty groans of satisfaction. 

Rey was able to strum her clit and stroke her g-spot, but she knew he could punish her cervix, reach places deep within her that only few had and the memory of his forearm flexing under his unrelenting strokes would fuel the rest of her sessions for the week. 

Ben clenched his fist around his shaft as his spend painted his chest and knuckles, but he knew that no matter how hard his grip, that her cunt would be tighter, warmer, and he dreamed of watching his come drip from her, only to shove it back into her tenter core with his thick fingers. 

The connection cut out as they attempted to catch their breath from what as possibly the best sexual experience of both their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter. Leave me some love so I can get the last chapter out...cause we all know where this is going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be my birthday, but I am here to give a gift to you...
> 
> Here is the conclusion to this fun little cam girl story. I have so enjoyed writing this and talking with you all! The response has been more than I could ever imagine.

**Five**

Rey hated that she was about to have this conversation, but she needed guidance, and there was only one person who could give it to her. Back at the same cafe, on the same patio, Rey sat down across from Paige. 

“So Poe says you are doing so well!” Paige praised the young woman across from her but was puzzled to see Rey’s face heat and turn down towards her lap. “But I get the feeling that is not why we are here.”

“No,” Rey confirmed. “I wanted to talk to you about something...”

Paige sat back in her small bistro chair with an exaggerated sigh, “You fell for a John, didn’t you?”

With elbows propped on the table and face in her hands, Rey let out something between a whine and a groan, “Please tell me that I am a complete idiot!”

Reaching across the table, Paige pulled Rey’s hand away from her face and gave her a knowing look, “You’re not an idiot. It happened to me too.”

Rey looked hopeful, “It did?”

Paige only nodded before gripping Rey’s hand, “Tell me about him.”

It felt freeing to tell someone the truth about Kylo and Rey launched into the whole story, not leaving out any detail, especially not what she discovered about him the last session. 

“So he’s a smooth-talking, big-dicked, daddy.” Paige surmised with a smirk. 

With blushed cheeks, Rey let out an unladylike laugh, “Pretty much, and I’m so gone for him.”

Their food came, and Rey picked at her fries as Paige continued, “When it happened to me, I checked with Poe, and he said as long as I wasn’t making money under the table from the guy, that I could have whatever relationship I wanted.”

“What happened? What did you do?”

“We exchanged phone numbers, took our conversations off the site, and he even flew out from Arizona to meet me,” Paige shrugged like it was inconsequential. 

“So you didn’t hook up,” Rey said more as a statement than a question. 

Paige laughed, “Oh no, we hooked up, but after a few days of getting it out of our system, we realized that most of the attraction was due to the taboo of our online relationship.”

Rey was thoughtful for a long time, chewing on her bottom lip and trying to imagine what it would be like to see Kylo in the flesh. Paige spoke before Rey could get too far down that rabbit hole, “You’re moving in a couple of weeks, right?” Rey nodded in reply. “Well, you can decide if you want to take it to the next level now, while you still have an out of moving to a completely different state and never having to see the guy again, or...”

“Or...”

Shrugging again, Paige finished, “Or just keep charging him for your company.”

Slumping back in her chair, Rey let out an exhausted sigh, “You make it sound so easy.”

Now the older woman took pity on her younger sister’s friend, “What is your gut telling you to do?”

Rey bit her lip again and looked up through her lashes, mind racing and skin heating at the mere thought of Kylo being able to touch her. 

* * *

Their sessions continued for two more weeks, and Rey felt no closer to making a decision, but part of her also felt that she was out of time. “So I won’t be available next week,” she reminded him. 

“The big move,” Kylo nods and take a sip of his beer. “Still not a chance that you will tell me what school you are going to?”

Rey shook her head with a coy smile, “Sorry, you know I can’t do that.”

That session they laid on their respective beds and just talked, about anything and everything they could without disclosing locations or professions. Rey told him about her anxiety that bloomed at the prospect of being in a new town, with no friends and starting a program that she never thought she would be good enough for. 

He spoke words of encouragement over their connection, and she may have had to wipe away a few tears since no one had ever believed in her as Kylo did. Rey looked at his pale face and dark eyes with longing, and she almost told him her real name, needing to hear it from his lips at least once. 

The next night Rose and Finn threw a going away party for Rey, and they all cried as they ate Thai food in Rey’s empty living room. All of her earthly possessions were in a Uhaul parked down on the street and begrudgingly the one person she wanted to share this with, was Maker knows where. 

Rey made enough money in the past two months to put down first and last on a one-bedroom apartment close to the campus. During her lunch with Paige, Rey discussed the prospect of continuing with Poe’s service. She planned to find a regular job, but the money was too good, and she became comfortable with the extra income. 

Or maybe she just wanted to keep one client in particular. 

Driving halfway across the country didn’t bring Rey any closer to clarity on what she should do, and two days after moving into her new home, her heart started to flutter as she waited for Kylo to connect in the chat screen. 

He asked about the move and commented that he missed the bright yellow walls of her old apartment. Kylo smirked and listened to her anxious but excited gushing about starting classes the next day, and he mused to himself that her university was on the same schedule as Coruscant. 

They talked for thirty minutes, and Rey bit her lip before asking, “I don’t want you to think that I am taking advantage or that I’m trying to run up your bill...but would you mind?”

“Mind what, Kira?” He played along. 

Even though they did this dozens of times before, Rey’s cheeks still heated, “I really want to come, and I need you to help me.”

Kylo groaned. “Two things, sweetheart,” he pulled off his tee-shirt in anticipation. “You can take advantage of me any time...”

Rey watched Kylo fumbling with the button of his jeans, “And the second?”

His eyes were dark and his gaze hard, “Take off those panties and show me how much you can stretch that tiny cunt of yours.”

She was able to orgasm twice within that fifteen-minute block, and Rey felt utterly boneless afterward. Kylo’s satisfied chuckle came through her computer, and he wished her luck on her first day of university before the screen went black. 

* * *

Coruscant University was huge. The pictures online did not do it justice, and Rey immediately felt intimidated by the four-story brick buildings from the turn of the century. Walking across the large courtyards between buildings, Rey felt entirely out of her league, but in the back of mind, she heard the deep coo of Kylo’s voice telling her that she was going to be great. 

She had three class today, Calculus, Physics II, and then Intro to Engineering. Perhaps taking five courses was ambitious, but Rey was ready for her life to start, prepared to be in a career, and to no longer be dependent on anyone. 

Professor Erso somehow made Calculus seem easy, and Rey was beyond thankful. The young professor was considered a child prodigy, obtaining her Ph.D. in mathematics by the time she was twenty-four. Professor Hux, on the other hand, could have been a dictator in another life. He was more likely to bark orders as his flop sweat-drenched hair fell around his pale eyes than offers any sort of encouragement.

Rey ate lunch in a daze, trying to figure out how many people would drop out of the program just because of Hux’s verbal abuse and intimidation. Again she heard the soothing voice of Kylo, telling her that she was smart and beautiful and could do anything. 

As Rey walked across the campus, her palms started to sweat when approaching the School of Engineering building. Earlier that day, she met another engineering major, Snap Wexley, and he told her that the Dean taught the intro class so that he could get a read on all the new students. ‘Weed out the weak ones’, were his exact words.

Rumors about the Dean ran the gambit on campus. Some said that he was worse than Hux. It was almost a guarantee that at least two people would be in tears by the end of the seminar. 

When she entered the auditorium like classroom, Rey saw Snap waving at her from about halfway up the rows, and she climbed the stairs taking the seat next to him. “You ready for this?” He asked in an almost amused tone. 

Rubbing her hands on her soft black leggings, Rey was able to nod before getting out her notebook and pen. There was a din of chatter around her and Snap continued to lean over and make snide remarks in hushed tones, but Rey was too busy looking over the syllabus she printed from the university website and wondering how much hell Dr. Solo was going to put them all through. 

A few minutes later, a blonde girl walked in, started to start up the AV equipment, and set out stacks of notes. “Good afternoon,” her voice echoed in the room. “I’m Ms. Connix, and I will be your TA for the semester. I’m currently working on my Ph.D. under the advisory of Dr. Solo who will be in shortly. Please be prepared to start taking notes immediately. The Dean’s time is valuable, and we will need to keep on schedule.”

“Sounds like a douche,” Snap leaned towards Rey again to whisper his insult, causing her to giggle under her breath. 

Ms. Connix’s gaze shot to their section and Rey coughed nervously and put her focus back to the notebook, scribbling down the day’s date and the class title when she heard another set to footsteps entering the room. 

“Welcome to Coruscant University’s School of Engineering.”

Rey’s head shot up at the sound of that voice—the same one that fueled her fantasies and spurring on her orgasms for the past few months. She felt light-headed, and her body went cold as he continued to speak, pacing across the front of the room and setting a leather satchel down on the desk. 

“I am Dr. Solo, your professor for Intro to Engineering and Dean of this program.” 

She wanted to fucking die. He wasn’t an investment banker, a plastic surgeon, or a real estate mogul. Her John, her Kylo, was the one person that could make or break her academic career. As he explained the curriculum, Rey’s mind was racing with what to do. 

Coruscant was the best program in the country, and there was no way she just spent the last few months masturbating on the internet to leave it all behind because she couldn’t focus on anything but the crotch of her professor’s pants because she knew exactly what lay beneath. 

Connix started talking again, but all Rey could focus on was her Kylo pulling up the PowerPoint, shuffling his papers, and then unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt before roll the sleeves up to his elbows. He was wearing a gray tie...one of the many that Rey fantasied having bound around her wrists. 

Then she heard Snap saying something to her and jabbing his elbow into her upper arm, “What?” Rey hissed, perhaps louder than she intended to. 

The room fell silent, and all eyes turned towards her, including the professor, and Rey almost missed the wash of emotions that crossed his face. 

“Are you Rey Palpatine?” The TA asked.

Rey had to pull her gaze away from Dr. Solo to Connix when she answered, “I am.”

Connix nodded and then continued to call the rest of the student’s names. 

By the time Rey looked back at Kylo, he had his fists clenched and pressed into the desktop while he stared blankly down at the open laptop. He looked lost—angry—and then a mask of resolve came over him.

“Let’s start,” Dr. Solo said after Connix called the last name on her list. Rey sank down deeper into her seat, trying to be as small as possible and attempted to focus on the slides projected at the front of the room. 

Ben dreaded this class, his brilliant mind was being wasted on intro instruction, but Kenobi demanded it. It was going just like the fifteen other times he taught this class, but that was until one of his students drew his attention with her slightly husky accented voice. 

Searching the forty-seven faces, it didn’t take long to find hers...Kira. 

But her name wasn’t Kira, and he focused back on his TA just long enough to hear his dream girl’s real name...Rey Palpatine. 

A million different questions ran through his mind. What was Kira doing here? Had she known who he was all along? Was this all just a ploy to blackmail him, demand special treatment within the program? Then he searched her features and saw the same shock in her eyes that mirrored his. 

Then a completely different group of questions started...

How quickly could he get her out of those skin-tight leggings? How much would he offer to actually be able to touch her—taste her? Would he be able to keep a professional relationship with her?

Schooling his expression, Ben started his lecture. 

The class would be the longest two and a half hours of Rey’s life. Hearing Dr. Solo talk about engineering with such passion had her squirming in her seat. So much so that she almost missed hearing her name on his lips.

“Rey...” his deep voice held just a touch of need, like he had been wanting to test out the shape of her name since hearing it an hour ago. Leaning forward in her hard wooden seat, Rey felt her breathing pick up, and she resisted to urge to answer with, ‘Yes daddy?’.

“Ms. Palpatine,” Ben tried again, now with the air of professionalism. This was the part in his presentation that he got to know his students better, and he couldn’t help it if he only had eyes for her. “Why do you want to be an engineer?”

Slightly embarrassed by being called on first and also at how wet she was, conditioned to be turned on by his demands, Rey bit her bottom lip and loved seeing the professor grip at the sides of the podium he was standing behind. “I’ve always had a fascination with how things work.” She swallowed, knowing that even though he’d seen her, from every erotic angle, Rey never shared much of her past. “When I was a girl, much to my guardian’s dismay, I would take things apart and put them back together, or use the parts to invent something new and more useful.”

She didn’t miss the slight smirk that tried to pull at the corner of his mouth. Rey had a feeling that she saw more smiles from him during their session than he offered in his entire professional life. Apparently, her answer was satisfactory to him, and he called on another student with the same question. 

Their brief interaction gave Rey hope that they could exist as student and teacher and leave their...other more naked and filled with mind-blowing orgasm relationship in the past. 

The rest of the lecture went by without any other incident. Snap continued to whisper commentary into Rey’s ear, and she may have noticed Dr. Solo roll his shoulders each time it happened. As a result, she made sure to lean away from her classmate, not wanting to give Snap, or Kylo—Dr. Solo the wrong impression. 

After a few minutes of question and answers with Connix, the class wrapped up, and Rey was hoping to leave without drawing too much attention to herself. She was already trying to come up with a plan for talking to Kylo and figure out what the hell they were going to do. 

Just feet from the door, she felt warm fingers around her wrist and turned at the sound of his voice, “Ms. Palpatine...I believe you dropped this...”

There was a folded piece of paper being held up between his fingers, and Rey looked at it with confusion before acknowledging the look in his eyes. ‘_Take the note_’ said his gaze and she reached out tentatively, “Yes, thank you, Dr. Solo...”

His hold on her was released as more students came to talk to the professor and TA and Rey slipped out into the fresh air, rubbing at her arm where his touch still burned. After taking in a few deep breaths, she unfolded the paper and saw in neat script, “Meet me. Room 217.”

Chewing on her lip again, Rey knew that she couldn’t just walk away from this without talking to Kylo. They had to get their stories straight, had to have an agreement about their conduct towards each other going forward. With a resolved sigh, Rey walked back into the building and made her way to the second floor and found his office, studying the nameplate just to the left of the door. 

**_Dr. Benjamin Solo - Dean of the School of Engineering _**

* * *

He took the stairs three at a time and practically skidded into the second-floor hallway and made giant strides towards the beautiful girl who was standing just outside of his office. Without saying a word, he opened the heavy wooden door and pulled her in behind him, clicking the lock before pacing his office and then turning. “What are you doing here?”

Rey stood with her back to the door, “I go here.” She wanted to slap her forehead for saying something so dull, so she tried again. “This is the program that I told you about. This is the school that I needed the money for.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, running his hands through his hair. “Did you know who I was? Did you know I was the Dean?”

Pinching her brows together, Rey crossed her arms over her chest, “No, we agreed to keep it anonymous...we were very careful to never give any clues to who we really are.”

“My face is on the website for the program. So you never...” his question hung, hopeful. 

“Between working two jobs, going to school, and preparing to move, I didn’t have much time just to surf the web.”

“Right...” his gaze fell to the floor, lost, not having any idea what to do. 

“Kylo...” her voice was testing. “Or I guess it’s Benjamin...”

His dark eyes snapped up to her, and he offered a half-smile, feeling actual relief at her knowing his real name, “Call me Ben.”

With mischief in her hazel eyes, Rey gave a playful smile, “Not daddy?”

Ben groaned and stepped towards her, placed his hands on the door, bracketing her between his forearms and lowered his face until it was mere inches from hers, “I dreamed about this—you being here. Being able to feel the heat of your blush, know the smell of your hair, and...” he shuddered out a breath. “God, Kira...” another breath, “...Rey. Can I touch you?”

Her face was already turned up towards him as he towered over her, so Rey’s nod was only a slight tilt of her chin and then his hands were on her arms and his forehead pressed against hers. 

“You smell like fucking sunshine,” he said like a man finally reunited with something he missed for his whole life. 

Rey was surrounded by him. His cologne was dark musk and spice, skin was warm, and she wanted to bury her fingers in his dark hair, but they needed to talk about this—needed to—then his nose was nuzzling into her neck, and Rey wasn’t able to think. So she just breathed out his name, “Ben...”

Whatever he heard in the whimper of his name, Ben stopped and stepped back as if coming to his sense that he was manhandling a student in his office, but when he saw the hooded gaze from Rey, he walked to his desk and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out his wallet. Shifting through it for a moment he looked back up, “I have seven hundred cash. It’s yours...if I can just—”

She should have been offended, but this man had already funded two semesters of her tuition, and for the past three weeks, Rey had been trying to talk herself into asking him to fly across the country and ravage her. A giggle escaped her, and Rey felt bad seeing a hurt expression on his face, so she took a few steps towards him, “Ben, I have been dreaming of nothing but you—your words, your hands, your mouth...” now she blushed and looked at him through her lashes, “...and your god damn huge cock for weeks.”

He went slack, the stack of hundreds falling to his desk as he fell back into the chair behind him. “Tell me what you dream about, sweetheart,” he asked with blown pupils. 

Another step into the room, “You once told me, if you ever had me here with you, exactly what you would do to me.”

Ben’s arm came out and in one swipe the surface of his desk in front of him was cleared, and then he was patting it lovingly, “Come here, baby girl.”

Just as he rolled his chair back half a foot, Rey occupied the space and with his hands at her hips, was being lifted onto the desk. Being coy, Rey slapped at his forearm, “No touching, Professor...” and she smirked at the almost painful groan that left his throat. One by one, she slipped out of her shoes and placed one foot on the arm of his office chair, and then the other started to rub up his thigh.

Holding onto the wooden chair for dear life was all Ben could do. Rey was propped up on his desk like a fucking daydream, and her toes were now brushing against the underside of his extremely hard cock. He wanted to ravage her, rip those leggings and plunge into her cunt so fast that she would bleed, but his mother always told him that good things come to those who wait, so...

Rey bit at her lip. She’d been spread out before him dozens of times, but having him here made it nerve-wracking, in the best possible way. Over the months of their session, Rey felt like she knew what he liked, how much he loved the power struggle. 

Doing something she had only dreamed of, Rey reached out and buried her fingers into his dark hair before pulling his face between her legs, “Can you feel how wet I am?”

Without a second thought, Ben had his face pressed to her core, nose bumping where he hoped her clit was and his lips pressing to where her slick was saturating through the black fabric of her leggings. 

Releasing his hair, Rey slid her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and then was pulling them off, placing her foot on Ben’s chest and pushing him away just enough for him to watch her undress. In his eagerness, Ben grabbed the pants and yanked them the rest of the way off her feet, causing a heated giggle to escape his seductress. 

Thanking the Maker that she shaved last night, Rey moaned and gripped at his hair again as his lips attacked her inner thighs with nips and wet drags of his tongue and lips. She could feel her slick dripping down her asscrack and knew she would leave a spot on the polished desktop, but all she could think about were his dark words from their first session.

So she let her arousal give her courage and spoke, “Daddy?”

Her voice was like a magnet, and Ben’s gaze shot up to met hers, all hooded eyes and rosy lips, “Yes, sweetheart?”

Scooting her rear just an inch closer to the edge of the desktop, Rey asks, “Can you fuck my pussy with your mouth until I forget how to breathe?”

Ben could die a happy man—maybe not right now, he wanted to give this incredible woman pleasure first, but then, he could feel even more fulfilled than when he finished his Ph.D. or was promoted to Dean. He doesn’t even remember how her panties ended up in his pocket, too overwhelmed by the taste and feel of Rey as her warm liquids coated his burning throat. 

Rey knew he would be good at this. With a mouth like that, it would have been a crying shame if he couldn’t make her feel like she was going to explode within a minute. Everything about this man was large, and somehow, the scruff of his upper lip was punishing her clit while his tongue made easy work of her core.

“More,” she begged greedily when his tongue wasn’t enough. It’d been so long since she had sex and being aware of his size, Rey knew that she needed to be stretched.

Smirking into her pussy, Ben gave Rey a long lick before looking up into her pleading face, “I got you, sweetheart...” and then he pushed his middle finger into her core, loving how she threw her head back as if a torturing itch had finally been scratched. 

Before long Ben had two of his thick fingers curled within her and his bruised lips around her clit, sucking each gasping breath and high pitched moan from Rey. When she finally came, Ben laid his tongue flat against her clit, letting her ride out the pleasure as her abs spasmed and her shoulders jumped off the surface of his desk. 

Sprawled and sated, Ben stood from between Rey’s legs and walked around his desk, kicking off his shoes and unfastening his pants as he went. Once on the opposite side, he grabbed Rey under the arms and pulled until her head was hanging off the edge, “Open your mouth, baby girl.”

Rey’s eyes were glassy from her orgasm, and her chest was still heaving, but she swallowed thickly and then parted her lips. His cock was even bigger in the flesh, and she stuck out her tongue to taste the pearl of precum leaking from him. The saltiness of his spend made Rey moan, and she wasn’t sure what she wanted more—for him to cum in her mouth or her cunt. 

Ben’s hands were already lifting her cotton shirt and dipping his finger into her bra, rubbing, twisting, and pulling at her nipples. Rey finally took his cock into her mouth fully and at this angle, and with a pump of his hips, he watched her throat fill with him. “Christ Rey, your mouth feels so fucking good,” he moaned and ran his thumb over her neck, where it bulged with each thrust. 

Being a fan of well-endowed men, Rey learned how to relax her gag reflex years ago, so as Ben fucked her mouth, she just had to remember to breathe on his out strokes. His balls were heavy on her face, and she was helpless but to nuzzle into his sack, wanting to pull them into her mouth as well. 

Rey’s cheeks were filling with a mix of saliva, and what was thickly leaking out of his cock, so she swallowed around his head and heard Ben hiss before he pulled entirely from her mouth. “You do that again, sweetheart, and you’re going to make me come, but I’m nowhere near done with you.”

With raw and glossy lips, Rey whimpered and reached for his dick, “I want that in me.”

A spark lit in his eyes, “Do you think you can be a good girl and take my big cock?”

Rey bit her lip and nodded, knowing exactly what he needed her to say, “Yes daddy. I promise to be so good for you.”

As Ben walked back around his desk, his dress shirt came off, and he watched Rey strip off her tee and bra until she was nothing but stretches of tanned skin laid out on his desk like some erotic sacrifice. Her heels were propped on the edge of the desktop, and she was spread open for him, and if he dick wasn’t begging to be buried in her, he would have dropped down to his knees and put his mouth back to work. 

Reaching out, he placed his hand on her hip, and the span of his fingers was so large that he was able to stroke at her clit with his thumb. “I’m going to fuck you without a condom, and if you are good for daddy, I’ll come in your little pussy.” 

With a whimper, Rey scooted her rear closer to the edge, needing to be nearer to him, silently requesting him to just fuck her already. But he continued to rub his thumb through her slick lips and asked, “Is that what you want, baby girl?” 

“Yes,” she sighed. “I need to be dripping with you.” She was up to date on her birth control shot, and Rey could think of worse ways to get knocked up. 

Ben’s hand came away from her cunt and cupped the back of her neck, pulling until their lips met in a battle of passion and longing. Their tongues danced and licked the taste from one another, his saltiness and her sweetness. 

Parting from her, Ben had his left hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he ran the head through her wet folds, catching it on her entrance a few times. Looking down and wanting to see his thick cock disappearing inside of her tight cunt, Ben held his breath as he slotted his hips forward. 

Rey groaned at the stretch, having not felt this full in a very long time. Inch upon inch of him pushed inside, and she wasn’t sure when it would stop or if she ever wanted it to stop. 

Finally, he bottomed out, buried to the hilt, and he looked back up at her face, the mix of pain and pleading in her expression. “You are so fucking perfect,” he whispered, shifting forward just a hair more and breathing in her hiss at the added pressure. 

When he pulled out and pushed back in, Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and whine that came from her would have been embarrassing in any other situation. Fingernails dragging along the muscles of his flank was all the encouragement that Ben needed, and he thrust into her like a man possessed. 

His hands were everywhere. At her breasts, around her neck, or gripping the back of her thighs to place crossed ankles over his right shoulder. Rey’s fingers ran along his lips and clawed at his pecks before she grabbed him by the ear and brought him back down for a needy kiss. 

With each inward thrust, Rey’s body expelled a high pitched moan while climbing closer to another release. She chanted curses of ‘Oh fuck’, ‘Don’t stop, right there’, and ‘God Ben, please fuck me harder’. 

Ben was then fucking her so vigorously that the desk was scraping across the old hardwood floor of his office. She started gasping, and Ben knew Rey was almost there, so he pressed his thumb down on her clit, hard, and then her cunt was gripping around his cock so tight at he felt locked within her. 

Knowing that he was so close, Ben pulled out and thrust back in, never before experiencing the feeling of something so tight around him and it was almost to the point of pain, but it was also what pushed him over the edge and as his balls drew up and his cock pulsed wave after wave of spend deep within her. 

They both went still, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat and hair in disarray from being twisted around fingers and balled into fists. Ben kissed her breast bone as he continued to empty himself in her cunt, each of her aftershocks, causing him to twitch against her cervix. 

“That was so much better than in my dreams,” Rey breathed out as she pushed Ben’s dark hair away from his flushed face. 

Starting to soften, Ben pulled out of her and slumped back into the chair behind him getting a lovely view of her used core. “You are exquisite,” his voice was raw, and he leaned forward, gathering some of his spend that was leaking from her cunt and pushed it back inside of her with his forefinger. 

Rey whimpered as his finger penetrated her, partly because she was sore but also because she wished it was his cock again. Sitting up, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulled his finger from within her but moved it her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and bringing it back out clean. 

“You’re mine,” Ben growled. “No more Flyboi, no more camming, you are only mine!”

With a shiver, Rey nodded and slid off the desk and was pulled to straddle his lap. “I’m yours,” she confirmed before kissing Ben with all of her pent up passion. 

Before they could get into another round of sex, Ben kissed her shoulder, “Get dressed, sweetheart.” Looking back up at her face, he saw her worried expression, and he kissed her tender lips, “I’m taking you out on a proper date.” When her eyes lit up, he kissed her again, “Mushroom and pineapple if memory serves me right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think? Drop me some love down below to get my creative juices flowing and I start working on updating TCC and/or Reckoning. 
> 
> Make sure to come say hi on twitter @Edangertaylor


End file.
